Blood and Fire
by Black Pearl
Summary: Finished! After watching her village burned, Ayami is taken by Dilandau agaist her will....which is far from broken
1. Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the characters, though I'd love to own Dilandau! Of course I'd then have to fire proof everything....  
  
  
  
*** Warning *** Yep, this is not my normal heroine/action/humor/romance story (did I lose you there?) No, this is unlike anything I've ever written. This fic will contain rape, violence and bad language, and as the saying goes, "If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." Also, this isn't one of those "soft side to Dilandau" fics either. I thought I'd get my hands dirty for a change BP  
  
  
  
  
  
Destruction  
  
  
  
I remember laughter, pure laughter. My own, but especially that of my younger sister, Melanie. She loved flowers, and she loved spring. I loved my sister Melanie. I remember the last night we spent together. We went up on the roof and looked up at the stars and talked about our father, who had passed on when we were younger. We slept on the roof all night.  
  
  
When we awoke, the sun was shining. I knew it hadn't been up long because of the color of the sky. I roused Melanie and we went to our chores, as we had always done. It was later in the day that it happened...  
  
  
**************  
  
"Ayami" Melanie called from where she stood on the side of the house. I turned to regard her, "What?" "Will you bring me back Silkus flowers?," she asked, "I love those." "I know," I said with a wave. Melanie went into the house.  
  
  
I walked into the forest, to my usual spot. It was where the most beautiful flowers grew this time of year. I busied myself with picking flowers, humming. I remembered to pick a few Silkus flowers, just like Melanie had asked. Afterwards, I started back.  
  
  
How long had I been gone? A half hour? forty - five minutes? How could it have happened so quickly?  
  
  
I sensed something was wrong as I got closer to the village. I couldn't see it yet but I smelt smoke. I wasn't in a panic, not yet, but there was a lingering concern. I was then close enough to see smoke rising in the air and hear the faint screams. "Oh, my God!" I thought in a panic, "Someone's house must be on fire!" I ran as fast as I could to the village, hoping I could help and, more importantly, praying that it wasn't my home. It was worse, worse than any of that.   
  
  
The village. Every house in the village was in flames, if not burnt to the ground. The screams I heard were of those still trapped in their homes. Everyone else was dead. I sank to my knees. How could this be? That was when I saw the answer to my question.   
  
  
A large red robotic machine moved in front of me, so that it was facing me. I heard laughter from the inside. It's the laughter that I'll never forget about that day. It was cold, insane, but most astonishingly...gleeful. I looked at my village in numb shock. The screams, the blood, it was too much for me. I fell into darkness, hearing the roaring flames, and that laughter....  
  
  
***************  
  
  
When I awoke, I was wrapped in a blanket in what looked like a tent. A hand brushed my cheek. I scrambled away to the other side of the tent. The owner of the hand, who had chuckled at my reaction, was a boy about my age. Only, he didn't dress like a boy, but rather a soldier. His armor was a deep red, and his hair was a silverish grey, but it was his eyes that got my attention, startling me more than anything else about him. They were a reddish color, somewhere between wine and blood. "Well," he said, a bit of amusement in his raspy voice. "You're wide awake aren't you?" "Where am I?" I demanded, "and who are you?"   
  
  
The boy stood. He was very tall, taller than I thought he was anyway. He came over to where I was, and since I was in a corner, I couldn't get away. Kneeling down by me, he said, "You're in my camp right now, but we'll be leaving after tonight. As for my name," he smiled wickedly running a hand across my face, "you can call me...Master." I slapped his hand away. "I belong to no one!" I said defiantly. He grabbed my arm, gripping it painfully, "You belong to me," He said darkly, his eyes blazing in a way that terrified me, even though I tried not to show it. "If it weren't for me," he continued, "you'd probably be dead." "Thank you so very much," I muttered sarcastically. I wasn't prepared for the slap that followed my words.  
  
  
"I don't take that kind of talk from my men," he seethed, "and I especially won't take it from you...slave. Is that clear?" "Yes," I said quietly, holding my aching cheek where he had hit me. "Yes, what?" he said in a mock sweet tone. "Yes...master." I said coldly. He patted me on the head, in the manner that one does after their dog has learned a trick correctly. "That's a good girl," he said. Only fear and shock kept me from spitting on him. He rose and walked to the tent flap. Before he exited, he said, "Oh, and in case the thought of trying to escape pops into that little head of yours...abandon it." He looked over his shoulder, flashing a sadistic smile. "I doubt you'd make it out of the tent." Laughing at this, he exited.   
  
I heard another voice. "Dilandau - sama," it said. "What is it now?" my new "master" had replied, his tone harsh and commanding. "There's a message for you sir," said the first voice, a little more intimidated than before. My "master" was named Dilandau. I was thinking of more suitable terms for him when my thoughts passed to my family, and my village. Did any of them make it out alive? I then thought about Melanie, her smile, and the flowers.  
  
  
I felt tears running down my cheek. Did Dilandau really do me a favor by keeping me alive? As I sobbed myself into a pitiful sleep, I doubted it more and more.  
  
  
*********************  
  
End of Chapter 1! Tell me what you thought! BP 


	2. Tears in the starlight

Tears in the starlight  
  
  
Camp was packed up the next day, just as Dilandau said it would be. As the others around us were gathering themselves, my "master" was trying to decide whether I should ride or walk. I honestly could care less. Either choice would have been unpleasant, considering I would be in his presence. I looked instead to the woods to my right. I wasn't more than twenty feet. I thought that perhaps, just maybe...  
  
  
"Thinking of going somewhere?" said Dilandau, cutting into my impending plans. I looked back at up at him. He had that same self - assured look on his face. Once again, I had the urge to spit on him, but decided that it wouldn't be worth it. "Perhaps you had better ride with me," the lord said. Without warning, he roughly grabbed me and pulled me up onto the horse so that I sat in front of him. "There you are," he said in a pleased tone. I rubbed my sore arms. "Sir," said one of his men, "everything is ready." "Very good Chesta," said Dilandau, "You and the others are to go ahead to Durrin. I'll meet you there in a couple of days." I actually glanced at the two of them in surprise. Where was he going?" "Don't worry about them," Dilandau said putting a hand on my leg. I shook it off. He laughed and said, "I'm taking you to your new home. This is certainly no place for you." With that we rode off.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
I didn't know how far away from my "new home" in miles, but the journey took half a day, so that the sun was preparing to set. I looked up at the huge castle as we rode up to it. Did he live there? The answer was obvious since a servant ran up to take the horse as we dismounted, and two more bowed when he faced them. "Lord Dilandau," one of them said, "It is good that you are home sir. Shall the cooks begin preparing dinner?" "Of course!" the lord said indignantly, "Unless you expect me to feed myself!" "N-no, of course not my lord," said the servant in a startled voice, "I'll tell them to get started right away." The man ran off. The other servant, an older woman stepped forward. "Here," Dilandau said handing me over to the woman. "Take her. Have her cleaned and dressed for me by the time dinner is ready and not a minute afterwards." "Yes my lord." the woman said taking me. "Come with me," the woman said, leading me away.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
I wasn't opposed to becoming clean, so I did not hesitate to climb into the bath prepared for me. It was after this that I had a problem. It was with the scantily made, practically see through black dress that had been handed to me. "No," I said shaking my head. "There is no way that I'm wearing this disgusting thing." I flung it back at the servant woman who caught it. Trembling she said, "Please do not be difficult. Lord Dilandau doesn't like defiance. He doesn't tolerate it at all. There have been servants in the past...who actually hesitated to obey him who have had their heads cut off." I looked at her in disbelief. "He had them killed?" The old woman shook her head. "No, he simply removed his sword and chopped off their heads. I was there twice when it happened. Their heads would go rolling and Lord Dilandau would simply ask someone else to do his bidding, not once batting an eye." The old woman looked at me pleadingly, "Please, I am but an old woman. I do not wish to lose my life for such a simple thing as this. Please?" She held the outfit back out in front of her.  
  
  
I saw how genuinely terrified the poor woman was and consented to put on the dress. When it was on me, I saw that the black dress was slit up both sides and through the the transparent layers, my legs could still be seen. I was disgusted, but the woman was relieved. I had seen but a glimpse of the lords dark temper and at her response I trusted that it could be worse. Much, much worse.  
  
  
"Lord Dilandau has requested that a meal be brought to you. I will go get it." She left, locking the door behind her. Even though the whole situation made me numb, I was still hungry. I quickly ate the food after the woman brought it to me. The meal was actually very good, better than anything I had ever eaten. After I was finished the woman took the tray and walked to the door. It was when she looked back at me that I knew something was not right.  
  
  
She turned and regard me, a very sad look on her face. She had locked the door as she did before, but it was the look on her face that startled me. I had laid myself down on the bed, wondering about it. I had almost drifted off to sleep when a thought snapped me fully awake. I looked at my outfit and then at the surroundings. It became very clear why the woman was so sad. "Oh no," I said aloud. I knew what he was going to do. I ran and looked out the windows. I saw that I was up a ways from the ground. I thought that perhaps by walking along the ledge, I could get into another window and somehow get away. I tried to open one of the windows, and then another. They were locked. As I was fiddling with them, trying to find where they were locked, I heard the door open and close behind me.   
  
  
I turned reluctantly. It was Dilandau. He had removed his armor, wearing a button down undershirt and his pants. He regarded me speculatively. "Well, well," he said huskily, "Very pretty." As he was coming towards me, I was moving sideways, trying to give myself room to escape. "P-please," I begged. He put a finger to his lips. "Shh," he said, his eyes looking mischievously into my own. He reached forward to grab me, but I ducked, I ran past him to the door. It had been open but before I could get all the way out, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Laughing, he drug me back into the room and threw me onto the bed.  
  
  
I will not speak of what happened next, I trust that it is obvious enough.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
After Dilandau had "satified" himself, he lay beside me, humming absently to himself. I lay facing the window, trying to deny what had happened. As I regarded the distant stars, I thought about my family, wondering where in heaven they were at the moment. I prayed that where ever they were, that they had turned their eyes from my shame.  
  
  
  
***********   
  
End of chapter. A sad one I know, but more is on the way 


	3. Leaving?

Leaving?  
  
  
  
  
One Year Later......  
  
  
Something was definitely up. Dilandau had never allowed me into the dining room before. I had always been restricted, but now, he had sent for me. I had to hide my fear as I entered. I didn't want him to know how nervous this unusual request made me.   
  
  
Dilandau didn't like to wait for anyone, especially servants. I could see when I came around behind him and stood at his side that he wasn't happy with how long it took me to go to him. "About damn time," he muttered. "What the hell took you so long?"  
  
  
The actual reason was because Mana, the old woman had I met on my first day here, was trying to convince me to go him. Even after all this time, my master's advances were not welcome. I didn't trust any of his requests for me to come before him. Especially to a place where he's never called me.   
  
  
"Ayami," Mana pleaded, "You have to go. You've kept Lord Dilandau waiting long enough as it is." The old woman was finally able to convince me that it was in my best interest to go down. Besides, what was to stop Dilandau from coming up and getting me?  
  
  
Of course I didn't say any of this to Dilandau. "I wanted to make sure I looked presentable for you, master." I lied. "Hmmm," he said as he examined me, a wry smile spreading over his face. I hated when he did that, undressing me and redressing me with his eyes. It always made me feel so...dirty.  
I tried not to squirm. He had said awhile back that he didn't like it when I squirmed. That was what he said, but from the penetrating way that he looked over me, and finally back up at my face, I wasn't too sure.  
  
  
"Yes," he purred, "you look very...presentable." I didn't like where this was headed so I tried to get off of the subject. "Mana said that you wanted to see me, and I was a little startled. After all, you've never called me in here before. Is there something wrong, master?"   
  
  
Dilandau took the glass of wine that had been brought to him and sipped it thoughtfully, not answering the question right away. "No," he said finally, "I'm leaving for Vione in the morning. I'm bringing you with me." "V-Vione, master?" I had heard of the Zaibach flying fortress, but I had never laid eyes on it. "Yes," he said, "I spend more time there than here and," he put his hand on mine when he said, "I really would like to have you near me more often." It took all of my will to keep from pulling away. I knew that if I did, all I would get was a slap for my efforts.   
  
  
Thankfully, he moved his hand. "You're very thoughtful, master," I said, trying to show gratitude that I didn't feel, "Shall I go pack now?" Dilandau, who had gulped the rest of his wine while I asked this, stood. "Now, now," Dilandau said, a hint of mischief in his raspy voice, "I'd hate for you to leave me so soon...at least without a kiss."   
  
  
Without warning, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him. His lips were as sweet as the wine he had been drinking, and had I truly wanted to be kissed, I would have enjoyed it. I didn't want it. He finally pulled away and dismissed me. I tried not to run out of the dining room.   
  
  
***********************  
  
  
As I was packing, I happened by chance to glance out the window into the night sky. The night sky never looked the same to me after my first night here. The stars seemed tainted somehow, or perhaps it was because I was tainted in their presence. Mana entered with a knock. "So, it is true then," Mana said regarding my things.   
  
  
"Yes, he is leaving in the morning and taking me with him." Mana put a couple of clothes into my bag. "I am going to miss you," she said, "you've been like a daughter to me." I reached over and gave her a hug. "You're the only person that brought me any kind of joy since I got here. I'll miss you, too." "I have to go," Mana said heading to the door. "I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
  
After she had left, I put my bag away, and went off to prepare for bed. After I had returned from bathing, I found a small wooden box on my bed. When I opened it, I found a necklace, it was gold, with a crystal rose. I would have to put in on, since it was more than likely from Dilandau, and he would have been "insulted" if I didn't wear his gift.  
  
  
When I had finally laid myself down, I tried to find something positive in my move. I couldn't. Regardless, I allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
  
********************  
  
End chapter 3! More coming soon! BP 


	4. Vione

Vione   
  
  
  
The fortress was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It rose above the buildings, restating the supremacy of the Zaibach empire. As I stared from the balcony, I noticed how dreary everything seemed. It made me miss my home more than ever. "Not that much of a view, huh?"  
  
  
I jumped in spite of myself. Partially because it wasn't Dilandau, but also because this man managed to sneak up on me without my noticing. "I apologize if I frightened you," he said civilly, "it was unintentional." The man was very tall, his skin was pale and his hair an off white. Where Dilandau's eyes burned intensely, this man's eyes were as cool and calm as his tone. "I assume you are the 'prized possession' that Dilandau keeps refering to." I felt my jaw tighten. I hated being refered to as a possession, it only made me feel inhuman.  
  
  
"Not by my will," I said calmly, "I assure you." The man laughed a little. "I doubt Dilandau could have any woman of their own will," Folken said, "unless there were a price involved."  
  
  
For a moment we were both silent, until the man spoke. "I hope I don't offend you in saying that it seems to me that you a more than worthy a possession of any man, at least from what I can tell." "My, how very flattering," said Dilandau, who had joined us unnoticed. "I'm curious Folken, was that compliment meant for her or for me?" Folken didn't answer at first, turning to go instead, but once inside, he turned and said "It was actually directed at her, but since she is...under your ownership, you can feel fortunate enough to have her. She's very lovely." Having said this, Folken turned and walked away.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Thankfully, Dilandau had other business to attend to, which was why he commanded one of his men to show me to my room. It wasn't as if I completely disliked this Gatti, it was just that I didn't like how he was regarding me. I guess as a slave of Dilandau I was a step beneath him. This probabbly allowed for his attitude, or maybe it was because he felt this was somebody else's job. I didn't ask though. I was silent the entire time.  
  
  
We stopped in front of the door. "Here it is," Gatti said, and with that, he walked off. I opened the door and found that the room was beautifully prepared. The bed had a flowery blanket and there were actually stuffed animals on it. I had another dresser with a brush and comb set to match, and my closet was fully furnished. The candles around me gave the room a fairy tale glow. To be honest, I have never been so confused in my entire life.  
  
  
It wasn't until I sat on the bed that I realized how tired I was. I climbed in. Didn't I make the mistake of getting sleepy in a new place before? The thought crossed my mind, but I was too sleepy to care. If my darling master had wanted anything of me, he would have needed a bucket of ice, cold water to get it.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
I awoke to the sound of a knock at my door. The door opened and another soldier came in. He wasn't one of Dilandau's men because his armor was different. He deposited a tray of food at the foot of my bed. "Thanks," I said. He left without acknowledging what I had said.   
  
  
"What a great place," I said sarcastically to myself, "And the friendliness just moves you to tears." I sighed. What was I expecting? This was the Zaibach empire. Since when was it known for warm welcomes? I ate the food with gusto, since going for long periods of times without food just didn't sit well with me. After I finished my meal, I decided, since no one had locked the door, to have a look around.   
  
  
I peaked cautiously outside. There was no one in the hallway. I decided not to go the way I came, figuring I was more than likely to run into someone than by going the other way. Not too bright of me, huh?  
  
  
********************  
  
  
I don't think I had been out five minutes when I ran into some of Dilandau's underlings. They were both taller than me and they were both about my age, come to think of it, all of Dilandau's men were about my age. They positioned themselves to that there was one of them on either side of me.  
  
  
"Well, well," said the one with white curly hair, "and where do you think you're going? Not trying to go some place you shouldn't, are you?" "N-No," I replied, "I...just wanted to take a look around. Am I allowed to do that or no?"  
  
  
"Of course," said the other one, this one having reddish brown hair, "but not alone." He smiled, saying "This isn't exactly a place where a little thing like yourself should be walking around by yourself." I felt an uneasiness enter me as I looked from one to the other. "Well, if this place is as unsafe as you are suggesting, then perhaps I'd better get back to my room," I tried to go past the one that was in front of the way to my room, but he stepped in front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, grabbing my arm. "Don't you want to spend time with us?" "I think she's being a little rude, Miguel," said the other one with a laugh, "don't you?" "Oh, definitely," Miguel replied, "To turn down our company so quickly. It hurts my feelings."  
  
  
"Please let me go," I asked shakily, "I really want to go back to my room. Y-You can escort me there if you want to." "Oh no," said Miguel as the other one took my free hand, "I'd much rather escort you to my room, unless you prefer Guimel's. What do you think Guimel?" "Hmmm," he said, "She might feel more comfortable on my bed." There was no way I was going to let these two do what they were planning to do. Having to dodge Dilandau's advances was MORE than enough for me. I stepped on Guimel's foot and then kneed Miguel in the growing as hard as I possibly could. I managed to free myself and began to run as fast as I possibly could down the hall I had come. As I ran down the hallways, I was very conscious of the fact that they were behind me, and from the sound of their angry voices, I knew they were closing fast.  
  
  
When I turned a corner, I slammed into someone. They gripped me as I struggled to get away. I was so hysterical that it was a few moments before I realized who had me: Dilandau. He looked at me, and then at his soldiers who stood breathlessly behind me. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked darkly.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Uh oh, this doesn't look good. To be continued in next chappie. Byez! BP 


	5. Savior

Savior  
  
  
  
Dilandau had released me from his hold, seeing as I was no longer attacking him, but I said nothing and neither did Miguel or Guimel. Another one of his dragonslayers, Chesta I believe, was with Dilandau when we collided. Even though he had nothing to do with what was going on, he looked as uneasy as we did.  
  
  
"I do not like repeating myself, so I suggest somebody answer the fucking question!" Dilandau hadn't raised his voice, but his tone still scared me. I found myself unable to speak. "We found her wandering the halls," said Miguel, "And when we asked her where she was going, she wouldn't give us an answer." "So then we tried to take her back to her room," inserted Guimel, "But then she attacked us and ran. So we ran after her."   
  
  
Dilandau had a completely blank expression on his face as he listened to their story, finally he said. "Miguel and Guimel, step forward please." They looked at each other and then came forward. Suddenly, he slapped both of them to the ground. I winced and so did Chesta. I knew how that felt. I took it Chesta did as well. "That," Dilandau said, "was for lying." He then turned to me. "Alright," he said calmly, "Why don't you tell me what happened?" I was trembling violently, but I somehow found my voice, "I....was in the halls, but I did tell them where I was going." "And where were you going?" he asked. "I just wanted to look around, that was all...and then they came across me and said that I wasn't suppose to be in the halls by myself....so then I tried to go back to my room, but then they grabbed me and tried to take me to one of their rooms so I...I struggled and I got loose and I ran back here, and into you."  
  
  
Dilandau nodded taking this in. Then out of nowhere he stepped forward and slapped me. Unlike Guimel and Miguel who fell down, I fell against the wall. Once again, Chesta winced. "That," he said decidedly, "Was for wandering around without permission." Dilandau turned his attention back to Guimel and Miguel, each on one knee. "Stand," he said simply and they quickly obeyed. "I believe Ayami's story since out of the two it makes the most sense, so here's how I'm going to deal with this little...occurance: You two, stay away from her. Don't talk to her, don't go near her, and don't even look at her. Ever. Is that clear." "Yes sir," they said in sullen unison. "Chesta," Dilandau said without looking at him, "please take Ayami back to her room." He glanced at me. "I'll be there after awhile." As Chesta led me away, I could only think of how little I liked the sound of that. Chesta walked me to my room and I went in. He closed the door behind me  
  
  
There I was., trapped, yet again. Different room, different place, but the same situation. Why I did it, I'll never know. but I crawled under the bed. It was a big bed so it was very spacious underneath. Perhaps I thought that if I stayed there, I would be safe, that he couldn't get to me. Yeah right. I and to make it worse, I managed to fall asleep....  
  
  
*****************************  
  
I was running across an open field. I ran so far and then stopped. A ways from me I saw my sister, Melanie and a few of our friends picking wild flowers. I began to run towards them. "Melanie!" I shouted. She seemed to not hear me. I ran into an invisible wall of some sort, falling backwards. I stood and pressed against the invisible wall. "Melanie! It's me!" I screamed. "Melanie!" Still, Melanie and the others didn't hear me. I beat against the clear wall trying to get their attention but it didn't work. Then I heard laughter behind me. I turned and saw that the grass behind me had turned grey and fire had sprung up in certain places. Coming towards me was Dilandau, "Come here Ayami," he said, his eyes glowing an odd red, "Come to Master. He laughed, revealing fangs that had begun to grow. I screamed and turned and desperately began to beat on the glass. It was still sunny and lovely on the otherside of the wall, but it was a nightmare on myside. "MELANIE!!!!! HELP ME PLEEAAASE!" I screamed. She looked up and at first I thought she was going to come help me, but she simply went back to picking flowers. "NOOOO, MELANIE! HELP!" I yelled. "I'll help you," purred Dilandau's voice, I turned and screamed. Large horns had come out of his head and he was nearly twice as tall as he normally was. The demon Dilandau grabbed me and hoisted me across his huge shoulders. I continued to scream for Melanie as he carried me away.....   
  
  
******************************  
  
I woke up struggling. I realized in an instant that Dilandau had gotten under the bed with me and it was him that I was struggling with, but I didn't stop. "Will you calm down, damnit?!" he demanded. He got an unexpected response. I kneed him between the legs and crawled from under the bed. When he came partially from under the bed and grabbed my leg I made the sad mistake of kicking him in the face. I should have known better.  
  
  
I knew that I was in for a beating, but I didn't have any idea it would be so violent. I tried to make it to the door, but he had gotten from under the bed and grabbed he. He then threw me, hard, into the wall. I was slapped punched and kicked into unconsciousness. Ironically, he had spared my face from his wraith. He then stomped out of the room, leaving me bleeding and broken on the floor.  
  
  
I don't know how long it was before I woke up, but I was sorry that I did. I was in so much pain that it hurt to cry, and I couldn't move. I drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually, a shadow came and stood over top of me. The owner of the shadow picked me up and carried me out of the room.  
  
*******************  
  
Hmmm, know who it is? I do, but I'm not telling. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens. Reveiws would be aprreciated. 


	6. Why did you help me?

Why did you help me?  
  
  
  
I was conscious of what was happening around me, even before I opened my eyes. I heard what seemed like many voices at first, but most of them may have been from dreams or memory because after so long, they gave way to two voices. One of which caused me to open my eyes.  
  
  
"She is mine Folken!" Dilandau said angrily, "Who are you to keep her here?" "Someone who thinks she needs some recovery before being submitted to anymore of your abuse," Folken replied, "Now go away and let her rest." "You're telling me to go away?" Dilandau said in disbelief. "Yes," said Folken, "It will a few days before she fully recovers, if she recovers at all. She's lucky to be alive after the beating you gave her. You'd think you'd save something like that for your enemies in battle, not a girl." Dilandau muttered something I couldn't discern and turn to go. Before he did so, he cast a glance a me that turned my blood to ice. "Fine," Dilandau said, "Keep her here. I will send someone to check on her every couple of days. When's she well, she comes back to me, end of story!" He then turned and stalked out of the room.   
  
  
With him gone, I was able to concentrate on my surroundings better. I was in what looked like a recovery room. The walls were white and so were the sheets of the bed I was in. Folken walked over to where I lay. "How do you feel?" he asked. I sighed and said, "Like I got the hell beat out of me, which I did." He smiled a little at this, and I felt myself beginning to relax. "What happened between you two," Folken asked sitting onto the bed, "he's never...done anything like that to you before, has he?" "No," I admitted, "what happened was, I had gotten under my bed, because I knew he was coming to....you know." Folken nodded. I really didn't want to have to explain Dilandau's "interests" so I continued on. "I had fallen asleep and I was having a bad dream. I guess I momentarily confused the dream with Dilandau who had gotten under my bed too, and I started fighting him...and I didn't stop, even after I was conscious."   
  
  
"Why not?" asked Folken. I hesitated for a moment. "Don't worry," he said, "whatever is said stays in this room, between the two of us." Feeling reassured, I answered him. "I think deep inside, I wanted to fight more than I wanted to run from him. It's just that I was afraid of him. I think that I needed to fight him. I mean he took so much from me, my family, my life, my innocence. It's almost like if I hadn't tried to do something, put up some resistance, I would have just...withered."  
  
  
Folken nodded, thinking over what I said. "So can I ask you a question, if I'm allowed?" "Fine," said Folken, "go ahead." "How did you know to come help me, and...why did you?" Folken looked down for a moment and back at me. "I had heard about what happened in the hallway between you and some of Dilandau's men from absently listening to some gossiping soldiers. I had seen Guimel and Muigel bickering after the allocation took place, so I knew they were fine. So when Dilandau passed me in one of the halls, his fists bloody, I had my suspicions. As for why," Folken paused, and said, "I guess I felt that I couldn't leave you there. There's a good chance you might have died."  
  
  
I took it that Dilandau had beaten me worse than I felt. It turned out that he'd cracked two of my ribs and broken my right arm. My lip had been busted and I had a black eye. I'm sure I must have been hideous, but I never looked in a mirror the entire time. I didn't want to see what Dilandau had done to me.  
  
  
Dilandau was true to his word though. Every three days, someone came to check how I was progressing. It would be at least a month though before I would be in any condition to go anywhere.   
  
  
******************************  
  
End of chapter! More on the way! BP 


	7. Comes to claim

Thanks a bunch to all my reviewers! I appreciated it very much   
  
  
  
Comes to claim  
  
  
Several weeks passed before I was fully healed. Despite the pain and the bruises, the time away from Dilandau was great. There was no fear, no worry, no anything. Except during those days when Dilandau sent someone to check on me, but it was worse on those rare occasions when Dilandau himself came to check and see how I was doing. My body would go numb and I would lose my voice until he was gone. The whole process was bittersweet. On one hand, I was recovering nicely, and would be back to normal. On the other, I would have to go back to Dilandau, to being his slave. What would happen to me the next time Dilandau beat me like that? What if he didn't stop, or there was no one around to help me when he did.   
  
  
Through the questions and the turmoil, Folken was a good help. He would try to visit me whenever possible and he made sure I was taken care of. I think I really liked Folken. Despite the coldness on the surface, I just knew that there was warmth somewhere within him. There had to be, after all, he did save me.  
  
  
But as with everything else, all good things must come to an end. After the weeks had gone by, and I had recovered, I found myself facing a very cocky Dilandau. "Well, well," He said looking over me, "it looks like you've recovered." He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. "So, I guess that means your ready to come back with me." I felt the nausea rising inside me, but hid it as best as I could. Folken wasn't there, and I prayed that he would come through the door and rescue me away from my tyrant of a master. He didn't.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Dilandau had a death grip on my hand as he led me back to my chambers. "M-Master," I squeaked, "you're hurting me." Dilandau glanced at me, a flicker in those magenta eyes. "I'm sorry," he said in a mocking tone of voice, "I wouldn't want to injure you after you've just gotten out of the infirmary. Despite his sarcasm, he did loosen his grip.  
  
  
When we arrived back at my chambers, I noted that everything was nice and neat, no blood anywhere. I looked timidly around my room, readjusting to the sight. The door shut and I looked to see Dilandau loosening his armor. A tingling dread shot up my spine. I took a step back. "Please Master, don't," I said, feeling tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "please not now. I've only just come back. Must you-" "Oh, but Ayami," Dilandau said slowly removing his armor, "you've been gone for quite some time. You have so much to make up for." He removed his shirt, and beckoned me with his fingers. "Come here," he said with a sly smile, "let me welcome you back properly."   
  
  
I hesitated, trembling where I stood. "Please," I pleaded. He frowned. "Really, Ayami," he said in a cold angry voice, "for someone who dislikes the results of disobedience, you certainly insist on bringing them upon yourself. Come here, now." I approached him slowly and fearfully. I got so close to him and then he pulled me the rest of the way to him, brushing my body roughly against his own. I sobbed involuntarily as he pushed me to my knees. "Pleasure me," he said. I blinked at him, the shock of being in the situation again had frozen my sense of anything. When the realization of what he was asking for dawned on me, I shook my head rapidly. "N-no, please don't ask me to-" A slap silence my begging. "I didn't ask," He said darkly, "I told you. Do it. Now." Trembling fingers found their way as they unfastened Dilandau's pants...  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
I fumbled to put my clothes back on, Dilandau lay motionless in my bed, seemingly asleep. I glanced at him as I rushed to dress myself. How odd it was that he could appear as angelic as he did in his sleep, but it didn't matter. I knew that he was capable of rivaling the most hideous of demons.   
  
  
I was fully dressed as I crept towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" I turned to see Dilandau glancing at me. His eyes gave him the look of someone very tired, but I knew that if he wanted to stop me, he could. "I...I need to go out for a walk or something. I didn't want to disturb you." "I'm sure that's true," Dilandau replied with sleepy sarcasm. He sighed and rolled on his side, looking at me. I stood absolutely still. He chuckled after a few moments and said, "Why not? Go ahead, and try not to get into any trouble this time." I nodded quickly and rushed out the door.  
  
  
It wasn't until I was outside of the room that I felt a tightness in my lungs loosen and found myself able to breathe easier. As I walked down the hallway, adjusting my clothing, I passed only a few people, a couple of them Dilandau's men. I looked away and they did the same as we passed each other. It was clear that they understood fully that I was off limits.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
I don't know whether or not it was on purpose or even a subconscious effort, but somehow I found myself on the same spot on the balcony that I had been the first day I had come to Vione, only this time, it was nightfall. The spot was where I had met Folken for the first time. A warm, cozy sensation welled up at the thought of him. 'No,' I thought to myself, 'that's definitely out of the question. Sure he was nice enough to save me, but is he even capable of love?' I then had to consider what would happen to me if Dilandau ever found out I had feelings for Folken. The image of my head rolling after being chopped off was enough to keep my feelings down. Or so I thought.  
  
  
"Hello again," Folken said, stepping beside me. "You seem to like the view from up here." "Um. yeah I guess." I said stepping back. For a few moments there was an oddly awkward silence, that Folken finally broke. "So, are you okay?" "Oh sure," I said with a smile, "I've recovered nicely." At least physically anyway, but hey, at least I could walk. When Folken stepped closer to me, I found myself paralyzed. It wasn't the paralyzation of fear either. It was one of those, 'Is the guy I like very much going to kiss me?' sensations.  
  
  
Folken put his human hand to my face, the metallic one resting at his side. "It's a pity," he said quietly, "The way he treats you." I assumed he could tell what Dilandau did to me after I left the infirmary. I lowered my head. Why in the world would I even think he would kiss me? I was used, dirty, and someone else's property. Folken put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. Into those eyes that I could get lost in so easily. "You're so beautiful, to beautiful to be treated so lowly, so horribly." He paused for a moment and then he kissed me. It was the most gentle gesture I had ever experienced. There was no force, no fear, just the act itself. It was...pure.   
  
  
When he released me, and walked away without a word, I was so caught up in the moment that it didn't matter that he had left so suddenly. I could still feel the soft imprint of his lips on my own, and suddenly the world wasn't so bad.  
  
  
************************  
  
(Author sighing) That was sooooo romantic. Well, at least it was a better way to end the chapter after the, well you know. Anyway, more on the way soon. Later dayz! BP  



	8. One can only take so much

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated! Sorry 04086 (Is that a code?) but I don't think I can make this a Dily/Ayami fic. There are too many obstacles...namely the rape and abuse. I'm not sure yet if Ayami is going to be with Folken in the end. I'll just have to see how my fingers feel. For 04086, you can check out my other fic, "Bride of Fire". Dily gets his woman, and luckily for him, she's as crazy as he is!   
  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: This chapter is going to borrow from that scene in John Q (if you've seen it) where the abused girl gets back at her boyfriend for beating her. That's right! Ayami finally stands up to Dilandau....but will she pay a heavy price for it?BP  
  
  
  
  
One can only take so much  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?" I was so sick of this._ "_I went for a walk, Master, that's all." He looked me over and then walked up to me. _"You should be treated better...." _"Go any place...specific?" He had a knowing glint in his eyes. I tried to play innocent. "Master...I went for a walk. That's all." He grabbed my hand. I hated this so much_. _ "I believe you went for a walk. I want to know where you went." _ I hated him more. _"I walked through the halls and at one point I was at a balcony, and..." He didn't let me finish. He punched me in the stomach. Any words that would have followed evaporated with the air in my body. I coughed on all floors, and then sat tearfully on my knees. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "You know damn well why, you little whore! You think you could just run off wherever you want to? You think that one my men wouldn't see you there, making out with that bastard, Folken?" I was afraid for my life at this point, the image of my head rolling not far from the front of my mind.   
  
  
"Please Master," I begged, "let me explain. It wasn't-" "WELL WHAT WAS IT?!!" he yelled, stepping towards me. I jumped and instinctively starting moving away from him. He kicked me. "You little bitch!" he shouted, "What do you take me for? A fool? IS THAT WHAT YOU TAKE ME FOR?!! HUH?!!" "N-N-No," I sobbed, terrified, "Master please-" He yanked me up off of the floor. "So how long have you been meeting him like this? I bet you were fucking him the entire time you were with him! You little slut. Weren't you?" He was slapping me as he was saying this. I was too afraid at this point to stop him. I don't know what might have happened, if the fates had allowed this to continue in this manner, but then Dilandau said something. And what followed I'll never forget.  
  
  
"To think I go through all this trouble for a sniveling little bitch like you. I should have left you to burn with the rest of that trash, and pissed on your ashes." At these words, pictures went through my mind. My sister, my mother, both alive and smiling. Then I saw my village being burned to the ground, everyone dead or dying. The screams and finally, the laughter, his laughter. I'd be with them now. I'd be happy now...If it weren't for him. Folken's words played through my mind. Yes, I did deserve better, because I was better. _ No more of this. _ I clutched my bloody lip. _ No more of him ..._  
  
  
I don't know how I got him down. It must have been his being shocked, because that was the look he had on his face. He was without his armor, so I could hurt him. "This," I said viciously kicking him in the side, "is for always beating me. This," I kicked him again. "Is for raping me and making me into a bed wench! But this," I kicked his legs apart, "is for calling me a BITCH!!" I summoned every ounce of energy and emotion and kicked him between his legs as hard as I possibly could. (Even though the author is a girl, she flinches cause she knows that had to hurt.) For those precious few moments, I felt invincible. Seeing him lying there, writhing in pain was like a godsend. Then my joyous eyes fell upon his sword, and I knew that if I didn't get out of there, I was as good as dead. He wasn't going to stay down forever. I ran out the door as fast as I could.  
  
  
I didn't know where I was going. I thought to scream for help, but who would help me in that place. Folken? I was sure he was tired of rescuing me by now. At one point, I ran into Chesta head on. "Hey!" he said irritably, and then he saw the look of sheer terror on my face. "You've pissed Dilandau-sama off, haven't you?" On cue, we heard "WHERE IS THAT BITCH?!!!!!" shouted so loud, I believe it shook the walls of Vione. I uttered something and then ran past Chesta. I had to get out of there. Getting back at him had been great, but dying would not be great. It would be slow and painful and "Shit!" I said as I was spotted my Miguel and Guimel. They saw me. They had heard Dilandau. It was apparent from the expressions on their faces. I was in for it. I did a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. They were right on me. I don't know whether or not they would have caught me, because Gatty did. I was grateful that he persuaded Guimel and Miguel to keep their hands off me. I wasn't that grateful when I was pushed into a room I had never been before, and in front of Dilandau. I was certain that I was going to die.  
  
  
***************************  
  
Uh oh (again) It doesn't look good for Ayami. Is she really going to die a slow and horrible death? I'm not saying...yet. BP   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Price to pay

Here's the next chapter! I have to warn you, there's gonna be a little torture/beating, but I'll try to end the whole thing on a more positive note.  
  
  
  
Price to pay  
  
  
I'll admit, at this time, in this room, things looked particularly dark for me, but if I am telling this to you now, then you must aassume, I survived. Chesta was with me, and he actually seemed reluctant to see what would happen to me. Dilandau circled me, like a vulture, ready to pick me to pieces. I tried my hardest not to show any fear, though the insane glint in his eyes was getting to me. I took it he had miraculously healed from my attack.  
  
  
"So my little pet," he said mockingly, "You've gotten a little haughtiness in you. You've forgotten your place." I glared at him. "No, Dilandau, I haven't." He frowned at my use of his name instead of that of "master", which he wasn't. It was a title that was dead in my mouth. He grabbed something from one of the two guards that was in the room, but I couldn't see what he was given at the time. He signaled to someone behind me, and I was grabbed. I struggled in vain as I was held while one of the other guards bound my hands. When my hands were held over my head, I was forced to look up. A hook in the ceiling was not a good thing. I struggled even harder.Someone pulled at the rope that I was bound to and next thing I know my feet are no longer on the floor. This was not a good thing. To make matters worse, Dilandau ordered everyone out. It made sense though when it was happening. What was going to happen to me was far to violent for even their eyes.   
  
  
He watched my eyes, a smug but bloodthirsty look in those eyes. He took a dagger from behind his back. "It's quite obvious, that you've forgotten that you are mine, so I'm going to have to do a little bit of reminding. Now," he went around behind me, "writing my name on you, or rather carving it may seem like an extreme measure to take, but it seemed the most natural course of action. The markings would be deep enough to leave permanent scars, so you'll never forget again." I blinked at him, and then, I spit on him, something I never had the nerve to do until that moment. "You crazy bastard," I growled, "you can carve what you want, I'm your little whore no longer, so you can save yourself a lot of trouble by just killing me now." He cocked his head and smiled, but not before punching me in the stomach. "No," he said, "I won't, at least not intentionally. Now be a girl and hold still. If you struggle, it'll just be messy and even more painful." I gritted my teeth at the D, struggled at the I, he held me for the L, and by the A, I was in so much pain. If a tree felt pain when people carved their names in it, at that moment, I was a kindred spirit. The blood running down my back, coupled the excrusiating pain of the dagger cutting into me. I was actually begining to fade into unconsciousness when he finished. "There," he said in sick triumph,"Hmm, not bad. I think I'll write something else, maybe make it a sentence. Dilandau...Dilandau loves-"  
  
  
I was hung facing away from the door, so I couldn't see who burst in, and I had very little awareness, I think from the blood I was losing. I did recognize the voice of the person who broke in immediately. "Cut her down Dilandau," said Folken, "Do it now," Dilandau was standing behind me still, so I couldn't see his face or what he was doing. I kept hanging for a bit, so he didn't cut me down right away. I knew it was him that cut me down though, luckily Folken caught me, otherwise, I would have hit the floor. My whole being was throbbing with pains, from earlier, the punch to the stomach, and the carvings that I now had. I was hurt, but happy. Folken glared at Dilandau. "That is it, Dilandau, no more. I have stood silently by for far too long. What you've done to this girl is wrong and you know it, and I'm putting ending it now, unless you'd like to try and stop me." Dilandau looked mad enough to spit fire, and if he could I'm sure he would have liked to, but he grumbled, "Fine, keep the little bitch! She's more trouble than she's worth anyway." He walked around Folken, glaring, and we were alone.  
  
  
Folken looked over his shoulder and then back down at me. My blood was dripping everywhere, and I was quite embarrassed over it, even though it wasn't something that I was able to help. I couldn't will myself to look at him. I hated myself. I was this dirty, bloody, raggedy thing. For a few moments I wondered if I was worth saving. "Let's get you cleaned up," Folken said, taking me out of the room.   
  
  
**********************  
  
Folken wrapped me up himself, being as gentle with my wounds as possible. I didn't belong to Dilandau anymore. It hadn't quite sunken in yet, but was slowly beginning to dawn on me. Did it mean I was now Folken's? Was I free to leave? Did I want to leave? Millions of questions raced through my mind as he worked. When he finished, he turned me around to face him. He looked at me for a few moments, studying my face, which was growing warmer by the second. "Wh-What's going to happen now?" I asked timidly. He smiled slightly. "I don't know. I don't know how long you'll be able to stay here safely." It kind of bothered me, the thought of leaving him, and it must have showed, because he lifted his hand to my shoulder, and then my face.   
  
  
  
"Let's not worry about that tonight, you just get some rest." I thought he would give me another kiss like he had on the balcony earlier, but instead he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead. The warm, moist sensation was comforting, and welcome. After he had closed the door and gone out, I briefly worried that perhaps Dilandau would come for me while he was gone, like he had before. I sat up, waiting. But as the night wore on, I decided that I was wasting valuable sleeping time. I laid down and for the first time, was able to sleep without worry of violation or violence.  
  
  
********************  
  
Okay, end of chappie! I think I may write two more and then end this all together. Until next time! BP   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. If you love it....

Yep, I'm back! I've decided that this will be my last chapter, so I'm going to wrap it up. Thanks to Kat, hello, midori318, lily, Lum, Harmony, NinaKat13, Ledopole and Kamikaze for your support.  
  
  
  
If you love it........  
  
  
  
It was pure bliss, those days I spent with Folken. I had not felt so warm, so safe, for such a long time. He was a very good listener, or at least, a patient one. He even asked me to describe the village where I had once lived to him. I liked being with Folken, I think I loved him very much. Yet, there was a shadow over my happiness. Even after Folken had taken me away from him, I was still worried that Dilandau would do something to me or to Folken. The thought terrified me, and kept me on my guard. I stayed away from Dilandau and his men. If I thought I saw one coming, I'd head quickly in the opposite direction.  
  
  
Folken was very kind to me, not forceful or demanding. I guess he knew how damaged and afraid my time with Dilandau had left me. He had called me to him one day and asked me to come with him. We left Vione by carriage. "Folken," I had asked, "where are we going?" he said, "Be patient, we will be there soon enough." It seemed we had been riding for ever when he finally signaled for the carriage to stop. We got out, and we went for a walk.   
  
  
The air smelt so lovely here, like late summer should smell. "It's very lovely here," I said. Folken nodded, he seemed a little hesitant about something. "Folken," I asked in concern, "what is wrong?" Folken looked towards the woods that were nearby and then at me. "Ayami," he said, "I'm letting you go." It was a few moments before what he said actually registered. "What? Why?" "Because I do not know how much longer I can keep you safe. You see, I am not afraid of Dilandau, but I am afraid of what may come, and that could be the fall of the empire. I do not want you there if this did happen." "B-But I don't want to leave you," I said sadly, "I like being with you." Folken nodded with a slight smile, "I like having you near me," he said. "but I would prefer to know that you are safe." He pointed. "There is a village beyond those woods, the people there are very kind. I'm certain they will help you."  
  
  
He was letting me go. I felt his hand on my face for one last time. I held it with my own hand. "I...I'll miss you." I said. Folken leaned down and kissed me softly. It was even more passionate then the one he had given me when we were on the balcony, but just as pure. "Good-bye," he said when he pulled away. He turned and walked away from me, without looking back. "Good-bye...Folken," I said quietly.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
I wasn't exactly afraid, wandering through those woods. After what I'd been through, it wasn't as if I new nothing of fear or horror. But there was no horror there, only....familiarity. I felt as if I had walked through these woods a thousand times. Odd, since at the time I didn't think I'd been there before. Then I saw them.  
Silkus flowers. _ Remember to get Silkus flowers.... _ I went over and sniffed the sweet sent. The flowers, the smell. "It can't be..." I thought. I looked around. Yes, the woods were familiar.   
  
  
I found myself running, as fast as I could in the direction that Folken had pointed me in. After several minutes I came to a very familiar path that led me out of the forest and into a village. The houses were different, and so was the marketplace, but yes, this was it. My home, it had to be. The people seemed oblivious to my presence. There weren't as many as I had remembered, but there enough there for one to be lost among. If there had been survivors than perhaps, just maybe, my family may have made it.  
  
  
I began to wander through the market place, looking from face to face, until I turned towards where my home had once been. When I got to the place where my home had once been, my heart sank. In it's place where three newer looking houses. I looked at each of them, wondering whether or not my family had moved into any of them. An elderly man passed me, logs in his arms. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked. "I...I used to live here." I told him. "You did?" he asked. He looked at me a little harder and then his eyes went wide. "Say," he said, "aren't you Ayami, Ayami Yugishima?" I nodded. "Well I'll be," he said. "You _ are _ alive. You should know your family...or what's left is still in the village. From what I hear, your sister...what's her name?" "Melanie." "Yeah that one, got married. II remember the funeral we had for everyone that died in that fire a year or so ago. I hope this doesn't upset you, but I believe you're buried out there somewhere, in that graveyard that was made." I smiled.   
  
  
"Don't worry," I said, "I'm very much alive. Could you tell me where I could find my sister?" The man, who had attended the wedding, said he believed that she was living at the other end of the village, strangely enough, not far from where I was "buried ". I tried to follow his directions as best as I could. I came to a house standing alone, not far from the graveyard. There was two girls sitting in the yard, a little younger than myself. They both stood as I approached. "Hello," said one girl, "who are you looking for?" "Melanie, Melanie Yugishima. Does she live here?" "Marion," said the girl to the other girl, now standing, "Go inside and tell Melanie she has a visitor." The other girl obeyed, regarding me curiously as she did so. "I'm Ivione," she said turning back to me, "are you related to Melanie? Because you two kind of favor."  
  
  
The other girl, Marion came back out, Melanie behind her. She didn't say anything right away, and neither did I. What do you say to someone you thought was dead? "Hi," I said uncertainly. "H-Hi," she said. The two girls looked at us. "Is that it?" said Ivione. Melanie and I both laughed at this, I guess we were both embarrassed by our awkwardness. We let it go, and hugged each other. I was home again.  
  
  
**********************  
  
"What happened to you? Where did you go? Didn't you know we missed you like crazy?" "It's good to be home," I said, "but I can't answer everything at once." Everyone laughed. My sister had married a man in our village and her last name was now something I couldn't hope pronounce. The two girls, Marion and Ivione were being looked after by her husband. They along with Melanie, Mama, and half the village it seemed, were all cluster around me. I was the only one it seemed, who had come back from that awful night, after being considered dead for over a year. Now everyone wanted to hear my tale of adventure and survival.  
  
  
"I...don't know where to begin," I said quietly, after being asked to tell my story. "Just start from as far back as you can remember," said Melanie. I closed my eyes for a moment. I heard it. Laughter. "I remember laughter," I said opening my eyes. "Pure laughter. My own, but especially the laughter of my sister Melanie. She loved flowers and she loved spring...."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
*****************  
  
Yes, I borrowed that end as you began angle from the Outsiders. Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are great. I may have a sequel to this in the future, especially if one is in demand. But for now, Adios! BP   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
